The Friendly Arm Inn
Back to World Map Quests * Joia's Flamedance Ring - Joia would like you to retrieve her ring which she lost when she was ambushed just north of the Inn. Returning the ring might earn you a reputation point. * Meet with Khalid & Jaheira - Given to you when you arrive on the map. Meet with Khalid and Jaheira inside the Friendly Arm Inn to complete. * A Rogue Ogre - Unshey in the Friendly Arm Inn would like you to retriev his belt from an ogre in the northeast portion of the Coast Way map. The ogre has the Girdle of Masculinity/ Femininity and Elves' Bane on him. * Landrin's Possessions - Landrin wants you to travel to Beregost and retrieve her old boots and a bottle of wine. She would also like you to kill the spiders in her home. * Travel to Nashkel - Given after you have met with Jaheira and Khalid. * The Magnificent Karlini - Ygnatz would like you to collect a spellbook belonging to the Magnificent Karlini for him. The book is on the first floor on Ulcaster Ruins in the Ulcaster Area. After returning the book to Ygnatz he asks you to meet him at the stone circles in the Lions Way Area After Balor is summoned chat options (1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1,3, 2) will see you through. You are rewarded with a Mirror Shield +1. If you attack and kill Balor you will find a Mirror Shield +1 on his corpse. * The Quest for Perwell - Aphriel wants you to rescue her son who has been kidnapped and she will meet you at the Friendly Arm Inn once you rescue him from the Cloakwood Mines Area. She will rerard you with her Elven Long bow, or you can pickpocket her for it. Companions * Jaheira * Khalid * Dorn Il-Khan * Vienxay * Jet'laya - After flooding the mines. Encounters * Tarnesh - A mage assassin on the steps of the inn. * Vallius and Najara - Chapter 4. Assassins. Najara's Plate Mail +3, Belt of Defense, Boots of Health, Helm of Flame, Cutlass +2: Scorcher, Shield +3, Small Shield +5 'Divinity', The Enlightenment Star +3, and Plate of the Dark +1 on their corpses NPCs * Seini Korasu - Starts "Twas a slow boat from Kara-Tur" Head to Shipwreck's Coast there you will find Alura. * Bentley Mirrorshade (owner) * Jopi - Friendly dialogue * Nessie - Area information * Surrey - Friendly Dialogue * Ygnatz Bombastus III - Chat options 1,1,1,1,1 will get you the quest "The Magnificent Karlini" * Thorengrim Hammerfist - Can combind items to make them better * Morik * Jenna * Marion - Inn Guest * Sherman - Inn Guest * Unshey - Give quest "A Rogue Ogre" * Landrin - Gives Quest "Landrin's Possessions" * Nobleman - Can aquire the Golden Pantaloons from him Notable Items * Evermemory - South portion of the map near some trees on some rocks. * Golden Pantaloons - An easter egg sort of item. Collecting Golden Pantaloons, Silver Pantaloons and Bronze Pantalettes will allow you to combine them into the Big Metal Unit in Baldur's Gate 2. * Left Eye of Genzou - Finish "Twas a slow boat from Kara-Tur" and talk to Seini Korasu Pickpocketed * Landrin - Antidote (6) * Nobleman - Golden Pantaloons Combine Recipes Stores